Christmas Miracle
by ap gato
Summary: My gift to all of you. Tai, son of a wealthy CEO, cares not about Christmas. However, when a young, red-headed woman gets entangled in his life, his views change greatly. TAIORA. AU fic. FINISHED!
1. Desperation

Gato: Okay, this story will be as good as I can make it, as I am in the midst of my exams.

Irie: Then what are you doing on the computer at 1:00 am.

Gato: Procrastinating. Anyhow, I feel terrible about not having updated any of my stories in ages, so I decided to write this. It is a little Christmas (or whichever holiday you celebrate) present to you. I sincerely hope that you enjoy.

Irie: Owns nothing but the plot, as usual.

……………………………………………………

Taichi Kaimya strutted down the sidewalk; his gait acquired through observation and used by habit. His father, CEO of the largest company in Tokyo, always said that those who walk with confidence will never be questioned on their possession of said trait. Though only in his late teens, Tai strutted through Tokyo, a younger image of his father. Just as his father before him, Tai possessed more money than any other teenaged male. Girls fawned over him and underlings cowered with fear each time Tai raised his angry, brown eyes.

His schedule rarely varied. After a day of attending his illustrious, private high-school, Tai strutted to his father's office where he worked until most of the workers had left. He worked to perfect each task his father set for him. He worked to please his father. He worked to become a clone of Mr. Kamiya, CEO of Azertek. When Tai finally returned home, usually around ten o'clock, he worked steadily on his homework. He took only one break during which he ate a cold and stoic meal with his mother. He ignored her kind words and questions about his day. After he finished his supper, Tai merely returned to his chambers and continued his work. He hardly slept and never smiled. This, he assumed, was the life of a future CEO.

Mr. Kamiya normally allowed his son to work in his office the week before Christmas. This year however, in accordance with his wife's pleadings, Arthur gave his son a week of holiday.

"What do you mean I can't work next week?" Tai demanded of his father.

"Your mo…that is, _I_ think it would be a good idea for you to spend this week at home, Taichi."

"And what am I supposed to do at home?" Tai asked in a clam, cool voice.

"Speak to your mother," Arthur suggested, "she says that she has not had a true conversation with you in months."

Taichi snorted, "And what are sentimental conversations good for? If anything, I'll use this week to get caught up on my work."

Arthur Kamiya turned away from his son. "Do as you wish, Taichi. At the very least, get some more sleep. You look exhausted all the time."

Taichi picked up his bag and left the room silently. Mr. Kamiya sighed and shook his head before settling back into his work.

…

Despite his father's strange behaviour, Tai managed to appear entirely composed. No one would guess that Taichi felt any form of emotion. He ignored the calls of his chauffer and began the short walk to his home. As he swaggered down a relatively empty side street, a girl his own age bumped against him. She muttered an apology and continued on her way. Instinctively, Tai put his hand to his wallet, only to find the spot vacant. He sneered and spun quickly. The girl heard and attempted to run, but Tai managed to grab her firmly by the wrist. He pulled her forward roughly. "You have something of mine, and I demand that you return it."

The red-headed teen responded with a volley of curses, but Tai could see the fear in her eyes. Finally, she met his gaze and spoke, "I have no idea what you are talking about, sir. I have nothing of yours."

"You lie." Tai remained calm and reached into the back pocket of the girl's jeans. He efficiently extracted his wallet, and released the girl. When he opened his wallet, however, he discovered his error. The two hundred dollars had disappeared from their leather container. He cursed violently and looked up, but the girl too had vanished. Quickly regaining his emotionless exterior, Tai removed a sleek cell phone from his blazer pocket.

"Hello, Police, please state the nature of your emergency."

Tai informed the officer of his predicament. He gave a detailed description of the girl; her red hair, her sunset eyes, medium build, about the age of seventeen. He even made a guess at her name. A cheap, imitation pendant hung around her neck with the name 'Sora' in the centre. He stated the exact location of the crime, and requested that the officer phone him when the girl was found. Tai wished to speak to this young woman.

The officer hesitated, "I'm not sure, sir. That is not standard procedure…"

"Perhaps you didn't hear my name properly," Tai hissed, "this is Taichi _Kamiya_, and I wish to speak to that girl once you have her in custody."

The officer hesitated for a second longer, "Yes sir. I will inform you once she has been apprehended."

"I await your call," Tai ended the conversation and continued his walk home. Dusk descended on the city and snowflakes floated gently from the sky to cover the Christmas decorations. Tai ignored the beauty that surrounded him and strutted home.

---

"Tai!" Sarah Kamiya called upon her son's arrival. "What on earth were you doing out so late? I was terribly worried."

"I'm a big boy, mother," Tai replied coldly. "I can take care of myself."

Mrs. Kamiya nodded, hurt by her son's words. "Yes, of course, dear. Come and join me for dinner, won't you? I know that Marianna has been slaving over the Osso Bucco for hours. I know it's your favourite dish, so…"

"What possessed you to have that woman prepare Osso Bucco, mother?" Tai snapped, "You act like you're celebrating something."

"I'm just happy to have my son home for a week. Is that a crime, Tai?"

Tai avoided an answer by stalking up the stairs to his chambers.

"What about dinner, Tai?"

"I'm not hungry," he replied shortly and entered his room.

Sarah continued to stand at the foot of the stairs, several tears sliding down her beautiful cheeks.

---

Tai shut his door and observed his bedroom. The walls remained a bland off-white color. An ebony desk stood against the far wall and matched his ebony bed, dresser, nightstand and book shelf. The covers on his bed mirrored the plain shade of his walls. No pictures adorned his walls; books regarding economics, politics and business lined his bookshelf. His mother wanted to add a splash of colour to the room by painting the walls or hanging several pictures. Tai merely glared in response to these suggestions.

Tai methodically removed his blazer and dress shoes. He placed both items in his closet and slightly loosened his tie. His computer hummed softly to remind Tai's of its presence, but the young entrepreneur was distracted by his cell phone. He waited for the officer to return his call. He had made the report nearly and hour and a half ago – surely they caught the little thief by now. Tai sighed and glanced once more around his bare room, but nothing held his attention. Finally, his phone rang.

"Taichi Kamiya."

"Hello Mr. Kamiya. This is Officer Regan. We have the girl in custody down at the station. I was informed that you wished to speak to her. Is that correct?"

"Yes," Tai replied, "that is correct. I will be there soon." Tai ended the conversation once more and turned to his closet. Quickly, he extracted a thick, Aramani jacket and a sturdy pair of boots. Careful to avoid the dining room area, Tai made his way to the garage and slid into his Porsche. The car responded eagerly to his commands as Tai made his way to the Police Station.

---

Upon arrival, Tai parked his car in a secluded area, locked the doors, and entered the station. Tinny Christmas music played from an old stereo. A small, decorated tree stood in the corner of the room and added colour to the plain room. Tai purposefully approached the desk.

"My name is Taichi Kamiya. I'm here to see Officer Regan. He is holding someone that I wish to speak with."

The young, blond officer started at his client's name, and Tai recognized his as the same man to whom he reported the crime. The blond quickly regained his composure and nodded at Taichi, "Yes, of course Mr. Kamiya. They are waiting for you down the hall, third door to the left."

Tai nodded in response and strutted down the hall, opening said door very quickly, a trait acquired by watching his father. The girl, Sora, sat behind a small wooden table, her hands crossed. Her vibrant eyes displayed her fear and worry. A tall, middle-aged man stood beside the girl and turned when Taichi entered.

"Mr. Kamiya," the officer began, "my name is Officer Regan. I assume this is the girl who stole your money?"

"Yes. Very well done, Officer."

Officer Regan laughed softly, "It really wasn't that hard, Mr. Kamiya. We went to the scene of the crime, and were able to find her after an hour of searching. She pretty much gave herself up."

Tai stared at the girl in surprise, but she refused to meet his eyes. He returned his gaze to the officer, "And what about my money? She stole two hundred dollars from my wallet."

The officer nodded slowly, "Well, she's been searched and questioned. The money isn't on her, and she says she doesn't have it. She won't say what she did with it."

"I see," Tai replied. "Perhaps I can persuade her to tell me what she has done with my money."

The girl snorted loudly. Both men turned their gaze to her; she met Tai's gaze, her eyes strong and clear. "You really think I'll tell you what I did with the money? If I didn't tell the officer, what makes you think I would tell you? You're the person I stole it from. Why are you even making such a big deal about this? It's not like two hundred dollars is a big deal for you to lose." She narrowed her eyes, "you know, I think I hurt your pride more than anything."

"I suggest you watch your manners," Tai snapped, upset by how close the girl had come to the truth. He surveyed Sora's clothing. Her jeans were very battered and torn along the bottom. Her shirt was worn and slightly too large for her frame. She was not well off, but, not so poor that she desperately needed the money. He mused about her reasons for stealing. She returned his inquisitive stare with a very cold one. This girl amazed Tai. Never before had he met someone who did not fear him.

"Do you wish to press charges, Mr. Kamiya?"

Tai paused in thought, "No," he began. The girl gaped. "I want to employ this girl as a servant in my household. She will work there until her debt is repaid."

"What?" she asked softly, "You're not going to press charges?"

"No. I think some honest, hard work will do you good and teach you the value of money." Tai spat.

The girl opened her mouth to reply, then seemed to decide against it. She compromised with herself by glaring coldly.

"You're sure this is what you want, Mr. Kamiya?" Officer Regan asked.

"Very sure. Can I take her now?"

"Yes, Mr. Kamiya."

"Very good. Come on," he called to the red-head.

"What?" she demanded again, "I can't just come and work in your house like this. I have to tell my family where I am and…"

"You will call them from the phone in my home. Let's go."

The girl reluctantly stood and followed Tai out of the room. "Merry Christmas, Officer Regan," she said softly.

"Merry Christmas, Sora. You take care now. I don't want to see you in here again anytime soon. Merry Christmas, Mr. Kamiya."

Taichi merely led his new employee out of the room.

---

Sora slumped in the passenger seat of the Porsche. She stared out the windows at the frosted Christmas decorations. Taichi provided nothing in the way of conversation, and she felt too confused to speak.

_Why didn't he press charges?_ She demanded herself, _what on earth is going on?_

She saw her neighbourhood pass quickly by the window, but said nothing. Her thoughts drifted, unbidden, to her parents and her twin brothers. She prayed that they wouldn't worry too much. Her thoughts shifted to her use for the money. She would never have sunk to the level of a thief a week ago. It had been a terribly rash decision, and perhaps the wrong one. At the moment, though, she had seen no other possibility. If only…

Tai stopped the car in front of a large, white mansion. Sora impulsively asked, "This is where you live?"

"Yes. This is my house. And, it is your new work place." He parked the car in the garage.

"Listen, I can't thank you enough for not pressing charges, but I don't know how I can be helpful…"

"What domestic tasks can you accomplish?" Tai interrupted.

Sora considered, "I can arrange flowers. And I can cook and clean."

"That will be enough," Tai muttered and exited the car.

"When can I use the phone to call my parents, Taichi?"

Tai froze and turned his gaze back to Sora, "I am your employer, you silly girl. And, as such, you will refer to me as Mr. Kamiya. Is that clear?"

Sora smirked, "Perfectly clear, Mr. Kamiya."

Sora followed her new employer inside the house. Her eyes widened in wonder once she entered the hall. Rich, red carpeting covered the hallway and ample, marble staircase. Two large, decorated tress stood on either side of the oak doorway. Garlands ran along the banisters and a small nativity scene stood by the stairs. Beautiful Christmas carols echoed through the hallway. Sora hoped that Mr. Kamiya would not notice the shock painted onto her face. The Christmas music swelled as one of the doors opened and a pretty woman entered the hallway. She had long, wavy, light brown hair which cascaded past her shoulders. Wide, grey eyes showed understanding and compassion. She walked delicately, her slender figure clad in black pants and a festive red shirt.

"Tai! Where did you run off to now?" Her eyes drifted to Sora, and she smiled, "And who is this? A friend from school?"

"Hardly, mother," Tai replied. Sora gaped, shocked at his disrespect towards his mother. "This woman will be working in the house for a while. She knows how to cook and clean. I assume that you will know what to do with her, as I am going to bed."

Sora watched as Tai turned without another word and stalked up the staircase and disappeared. She frowned at his atrocious manners.

"And what is your name, Miss?" Mrs. Kamiya's voice startled Sora.

"Sora Takenouchi, ma'am," Sora curtsied as best she could. "Would it be possible for me to use a telephone? I need to inform my parents of my location."

Mrs. Kamiya regarded the red-head with confusion, but obliged and led Sora to a telephone. While Sora spoke to her mother and explained her predicament, Mrs. Kamiya conversed with Marianna, one of the many servants.

"To be honest, Marianna, I have no idea why Tai brought her with him. Could you show her what she will need to do and help her as much as possible? I will speak to my son about this as soon as possible."

"Yes, madam," Marianna curtsied, "she sounds like a kind girl."

"Yes," Mrs. Kamiya nodded, "yes she does."

Sora finished her story; silence greeted her from her mother's end of the telephone. Finally, her mother replied, "I don't approve of your actions, Sora, but I do understand them. I wish you had come to us before and told us that you…"

"I know, Mom. I should have, but I was so scared. I will be home on Christmas Eve, though. They can't keep me here on Christmas Eve. I love you." Sora hung up the phone and took a minute to regain her composure.

Mrs. Kamiya entered the room accompanied by a small, Hispanic woman. Her dark, rich curls tumbled to her waist. He large, brown eyes smiled along with her mouth. "Sora," Mrs. Kamiya began, "this is Marianna. She is in charge of the kitchen and she will be the one to show you around. Is that alright, my dear?"

Mrs. Kamiya's kindness brought tears to Sora's eyes. She managed to force them away and smile, "That is lovely, madam. Thank-you very much."

Mrs. Kamiya smiled, "Well, I suggest the two of you get some sleep. I will see you both in the morning. Good night, girls." She left the room silently.

Marianna grinned, "I'll show you where your room is."

---

Tai tossed about in his bed, his dreams the cause of his discomfort. While he slept, he saw the girl's sunset eyes watching him; judging him. He awoke in a cold sweat. He glanced towards the window, and for the first time in his life, felt guilt and sorrow.

………………………………………..

Gato: This wasn't originally going to have chapters, but then I changed my mind. There's still a bit I need to put in. It will only have one or two more chapters, though.

Irie: Are you ready for your exams?

Gato: Do pigs fly?

Irie: YEP!!

Gato: …then I guess I'm ready.

Irie: REVIEW!!

Gato: And Happy Holidays to all!!


	2. Truth

Gato: If I procrastinated any harder…I don't even know. I have lost the ability to think.

Irie: So, what makes you think this is a good time to write?

Gato: Hey, I don't question your strange little quirks…

Irie: Like the fact I own a pink and purple cow?

Gato: Exactly. So, leave me be.

Irie: Very well. Only the plot belongs to her. I own nothing seeing as I'm a figment of everyone's imagination, including my own. Oh…think that through…

………………………………………

Sora slept fitfully in her new room. She dreamt of the night that drove her to her present predicament. A tap at the door awoke the young woman. Sora stepped over the sheets which had fallen to the ground the previous night and opened the door. Marianna's smile greeted the red-head.

"Sorry that you have to wake up so early, Sora, but we have breakfast duty."

"Oh," Sora smiled, "that's fine, Marianna. I'll just change…" Sora trailed off as she realized that she had no other clothing.

Marianna grinned, "Its fine. These clothes were sent for." She handed Sora a package of clothing. "Change quickly and meet me in the kitchen. It's downstairs, first door to the right."

"Thank-you so much, Marianna." Sora thanked the woman once more and shut her door. Quickly, she replaced her comfortable clothes with a stiff uniform. The black pants fell slightly too long, but a quick roll fixed the problem. Her white shirt fit well and she forced her bangs off her face with a slim, black headband. Sora ran silently through the house and made her way to the kitchen.

Marianna turned upon hearing Sora enter the kitchen. She expertly examined Sora's clothing and nodded. "What type of food do you know how to cook, Sora?"

"Anything that isn't too complicated," Sora replied.

Marianna nodded once more. "Alright. Mr. Kamiya breakfasts in half an hour, and only eats toast with butter and marmalade which he accompanies with a coffee. Since this is not a weekend, Mrs. Kamiya will have a blueberry muffin, yogurt, and some tea."

Sora mentally recorded this information. "What about Ta…Master Kamiya?"

"One never knows with him," Marianna sighed, "sometimes he won't eat at all. Other times, he comes down here demanding a full breakfast as if he is the king of Spain."

"I see," Sora murmured.

"He's a very lonely person." Marianna shook her head empathetically. "But look at the time! Mr. Kamiya will be down soon. Put the coffee on and put three slices of bread in the toaster. Then, come over here and I'll show you how to make Mrs. Kamiya's muffins."

---

Sora spent the morning and most of the afternoon in the kitchen with Marianna. The Hispanic woman taught Sora about the gastronomic likes and dislikes of the Kamiya household. Sora learned how to prepare perfect scones in time for Mrs. Kamiya's tea. While Sora worked, other servants passed through the kitchen, stopping to converse with Marianna. Here, Sora heard more gossip in several hours than she had in several weeks of high school. Mr. Kamiya returned home late the previous night, and according to Andrew, the butler, he reeked of cigarette smoke and beer. Liza, one of the younger maids, swore that he had taken a new lover. Marianna snorted at this, stating firmly that the only person with the right to infidelity in the household was Mrs. Kamiya. Apparently, the Kamiya household did not possess the love and magic that others associated with its name.

Tai's name floated through the kitchen several times. The boy had yet to emerge from his bedroom. Someone suggested that he had hung himself, the cruel comment accompanied by a vicious laugh. Sora heard her own name mentioned at times, but on each of these occasions, Marianna reprimanded the speaker.

"It sounds like Ta…Master Kamiya isn't very popular."

"Sora, honey," Marianna said while rolling pie dough, "you can call him Tai or Taichi when he isn't around. You won't get into trouble."

Sora nodded, "Why is he the way he is? I mean, he treated his mother terribly."

Marianna wiped her floury hands on her apron. "Sora, I've been with this family for a long time. I've been here from the day they moved in, before Sarah was pregnant. Even then, Arthur had decided that his child would follow in his footsteps. Become the next CEO of Azertek. Sarah wasn't so happy with this idea, but she loved her husband – she still loves him, no matter what the girls say – and didn't oppose the idea. Unfortunately, they got more than they bargained for with Tai. He threw himself into the work, determined to become a perfect copy of his father. He refuses to show his emotions, or even admit that he has any. Frankly, I pity him. He treats his mother, and most other human beings, poorly because he doesn't know how to be kind. He lost that ability a long time ago. I suppose things might have been different if…" Sora waited, hoping that Marianna would continue on her own accord. Finally she went on, "Things would have been different if Kari hadn't disappeared."

"Kari?" Sora asked softly. The name sounded very familiar.

"The youngest Kamiya child. Kari was a darling," the woman sighed softly. "She disappeared about four years ago. Tai was fourteen, and that poor girl was only nine years old. Taichi loved her very much, and was devastated when she vanished. I think that's what changed him. He lost his reason to smile and be happy."

"But I don't see any pictures with Kari in them. And it was never in the news."

The Hispanic nodded, "Mr. Kamiya refused to let the press get a hold of the story. They hired private investigators and everything, but it didn't help. They searched for an entire year, but Kari was gone. Tai locked himself in his room for weeks. Mrs. Kamiya wept and went for days without food. Mr. Kamiya decided that it would be best to remove all reminders of their daughter from the house. The only pictures of Kari are in Sarah's possession. And, as far as the media is concerned, Kari is off in boarding school."

"That's terrible!" Sora cried.

"I disagreed with his methods, and it almost cost me my job. I just don't understand what type of human would take such a sweet girl. She had the cutest light brown hair and matching eyes. And she always wore a little camera that her brother bought for her on her sixth birthday."

Sora paused; the description of the girl probed a distant memory. She had no time to dwell on her memories as Liza entered the kitchen at that moment with a message, "Master Kamiya wishes to see you in the dining room, Sora."

---

Sora quietly entered the dining room to see Tai seated, alone, at the head of the table. She bowed, "You called for me, Master Kamiya?"

"Yes," he looked up, surprised by how attractive she looked in her uniform. "My mother insists that I so some for of Christmas shopping, and you will be the one to accompany me."

"Very well, I'll go and inform…"

"You do not need to inform anyone. Go put on some other clothes and meet me in the garage. I expect you there in five minutes."

"Yes, sir," Sora curtsied and quickly left the room. Tai forced his mind away from her and made his way to the garage.

---

Sora dashed down to the garage, new jeans and a sweater replacing her uniform. The jeans fit perfectly, and the white sweater contrasted nicely with her hair. She slid once more into the Porsche and glanced at Tai. "Where are we going shopping, sir?"

"I think a Vera Wang dress would be best for my mother. We can continue from there." He glanced at the girl, the shock evident on her face.

"A Vera Wang dress?" She demanded, "Are you sure that's what she wants?"

Tai paused. He had never considered what his mother truly _wanted._ He always made assumptions. "What else could she want?"

"Does she have any hobbies?" Sora asked while playing with her necklace. "Is there anything that she does to have fun?"

Tai frowned in confusion. He tried to think about activities his mother engaged in, but found nothing. With a start, Tai realized he hardly knew his mother anymore. While dwelled in these somber thoughts, a distant memory caught in his mind. He recalled standing on a stool in the kitchen, Kari at his side, while his mother made cookies. She looked so happy and relaxed. "Baking," he said suddenly.

Sora started and grinned, "Baking, huh? That's great! You can buy her tons of gifts that have to do with baking."

Tai nodded and started the car. As he drove through the city, his mind remained with the memory. Everyone appeared so happy. His mother hummed a Christmas song while Kari giggled. And Tai saw himself wearing something very odd, a smile.

---

Sora grinned upon entering William-Sonoma. She visited this store frequently with her mother, though they never had enough money to buy many items. They owned a blender and several baking sheets from William-Sonoma. Sora wondered of her mother would visit the store sometime this week.

Tai's voice interrupted Sora's musing, "Well, go and find what I need to buy my mother, girl."

Sora frowned. "Fist of all, I have a name. It's Sora, and I would greatly appreciate it if you would start using it. Secondly, it would mean a lot more if you chose something yourself."

Tai gaped at Sora's unabashed honesty. He glanced around the store in an attempt to cover his shock and confusion. As he looked at the array of cooking supplies, a revelation came to Tai. He did not know how to buy gifts for other people. Unexpectedly, he murmured, "I don't know how."

"Don't know how to call me by my name?" Sora asked softly.

Tai refused to meet her eyes. "No. I don't know how to buy gifts myself."

Sora smiled, "That's not a problem. I'll help you. What type of baking does your mom like to do?"

"Cookies," he replied quickly. After a moment of reminiscing, he added, "And cakes, and muffins."

Sora nodded, "Okay, well it depends how much you are willing to spend, but you could get her a cookbook for baked goods. Some baking sheets and spatulas would be good ideas as well."

"What about oven mitts?" Tai asked, almost timidly.

"Great idea. And, well, they sell brilliant mixers here. They're pretty expensive, though, and if you add that onto all of the other stuff…"

"It doesn't matter," Tai said softly, without thinking, "my mother is worth it."

Tai forced himself to look at Sora, whose smile radiated kindness and understanding. Her eyes sparkled with joy at his words. Sora grabbed his hand and began to lead him around the store, "Okay, so we'll start with cookbooks, they're over here."

Tai fought the blush rising in his face at her touch. Being around her forced him to think about memories he had locked away. It forced him to remember those happy times. It forced him to feel something other than scorn.

…

The pair spent nearly three hours in William-Sonoma. Finally, Tai decided on the perfect gift for his mother. He purchased a black, Kitchen-Aid mixer, a recipe book, several spatulas and baking sheets. He paid for the large sum with cash, much to the surprise at the man working the cash register. Sora picked up his purchase, and stumbled towards the Porsche. Tai glanced at his watch. "I should take you back now. You have to help prepare dinner."

Sora placed the gifts in the trunk of the sports car. She smiled slightly. Tai spent more on one gift then Sora usually did for gifts for her entire family. She slid into her seat and brushed some hair off her face. "I think your mother will love the presents. She's a very kind person."

Tai responded by igniting the engine of the car.

…

Sora ran from the garage to her bedroom. She quickly shed her comfortable clothing and pulled on the uniform. She arrived in the kitchen breathless and with a pink tinge in her cheeks.

"And where have you been, mija?" Marianna asked, looking up from the chicken on the cutting board.

Sora tied an apron around her waist and replied, "Tai said I had to go shopping with him for Christmas presents."

"I see," Marianna said slowly while she examined the young red-head. "Well, we're making chicken pot pie for dinner. Be a dear and cut the carrots and onions. I've already put the peas to defrost."

"Sure." Sora focused on her task, ensuring that the slices remained even.

"Oh," Marianna called, "Mrs. Kamiya stopped by while you were out. She was wondering if you could organize her room tomorrow after we prepare breakfast."

"If that's what she wants," Sora replied, slightly confused.

"Good girl. Are you done with those vegetables? Now bring them over here, so I can sauté the chicken. Can you prepare the sauce? The recipe is on the fridge door. What did you buy for Sarah?"

The red-headed teen smiled at Marianna's constant stream of commands and questions. "Well, Tai said that his mother liked to cook, so we bought her a bunch of baking things from William-Sonoma."

Marianna's hand paused above the pan, "He remembered his mother's love of cooking? That's amazing. She used to bake with Tai and Kari all the time before…well, before Kari vanished."

Sora nodded, "Yeah, he seemed very odd today. Not his usual cold self."

"That's a good thing. I think your presence here might be more than just a coincidence, Sora." Marianna glanced at her watch and gasped, "Look at the time! Okay, finish up that sauce quickly and I'll start on the crust. After that, we have a raspberry tart to make."

…

Tai hid his mother's gifts in his closet and sank onto his bed. His hand moved towards the night table drawer, something that had not occurred in years. He removed a small photograph and stared longingly at the smiling children. The boy's wild brown hair and smile took up most of the photo. He had his arm around a young girl with short, light brown hair. Her sincere smile brought tears to Tai's eyes. He took a slow breath in an attempt to regain control of his emotions. "Kari," he whispered.

…

Despite several setbacks in the kitchen, such as Liza accidentally eating half of the raspberries necessary for the tart, Sora and Marianna managed to finish the meal on time. They both sighed with relief at Mrs. Kamiya's enjoyment of the meal. The slender woman praised the two for their skill in the kitchen. Mr. Kamiya arrived fifteen minutes after dinner began, and apologized profusely. The two chatted happily about the upcoming Christmas party they planned to host.

"It won't be huge. Only about one hundred and fifty people," Mrs. Kamiya said.

"That's fine, dear. Do you mind of the Randalls come? They have nowhere else to go on Christmas Eve."

"That's perfectly fine, dear. They're a family of five, aren't they? That' won't make a large difference."

"Are you sure, dear?"

"Oh yes, quite sure. It will be nice to see them all again. It feels like ages since I last…" Sarah Kamiya interrupted herself as Tai entered the room and sat at his designated place.

"Good evening, mother. Hello, father."

Tai's parents gaped in shock. His mother recovered first, "Good evening, Tai. I wasn't sure if you were going to join us this evening."

"I decided that I had missed too many meals already. And the food smelled so good," he stumbled through his sentence.

Mrs. Kamiya smiled in pure joy. Sora ginned at Tai as she refilled Mr. Kamiya's water glass.

She returned to the kitchen and glanced at Marianna, "We're preparing dinner for one hundred and fifty people?"

"Oh yes, we do it every year. Don't worry," she added, seeing Sora's terrified expression, "it's not as hard as it sounds. We get a lot of help, and we'll be starting prep as of tomorrow evening. I'll tell you everything we'll be doing after Liza and Andrew help us clear dinner."

In the dining room, Mr. Kamiya smiled at his son, "What did you do today, Tai?"

"I went Christmas shopping. That new girl, Sora, went with me." He glanced at his mother, "I didn't finish today, so I will be going again tomorrow and taking the girl with me."

"Very well, Taichi." Mrs. Kamiya smiled. "She's a wonderful addition to the household, don't you agree, Arthur? The other servants love her already, and she's only been here a day or two."

"Yes," Mr. Kamiya nodded slowly. "Tai, why did you bring her to work here?"

Tai shrugged and shoveled some food into his mouth.

…

With the help of Liza and Andrew, the dinner dishes were cleared relatively quickly. Sora sat in the kitchen with a mug of tea while Marianna explained the complicated Christmas Eve dinner. Liza wandered into the kitchen accompanied my Andreia, another of the cleaning staff.

"Sora, I've got a question for you," Liza began.

"Shoot." Sora murmured.

"Why'd Tai bring you to work here?"

Sora played with her mug, the comforting liquid sloshed about. Finally she replied, "I stole his wallet and he caught me. I gave him back the wallet, but only after I got the money out of it. He called the police and they picked me up. He came to the station, but didn't press charges. Instead, he said I would work of my debt in his house."

"Why did you rob him?" Andreia demanded.

"Yes, you're not the type of girl who would stoop to robbery," Marianna said softly.

"No. I was just so desperate, and I couldn't see any other way…" Sora sighed, "I might as well start from the beginning. I volunteer at an orphanage. Every year around Christmas, we do a present drive for all of the kids. So, I had chipped in, and all the presents were bought, and I was supposed to drive them over to the orphanage. All the presents were in the car, and I was driving along when I hit a red light. I didn't have to doors locked – I can't believe I was so stupid – and some guy got into the car. He put a gun to my temple and told me to get the hell out of the car. I was so scared, that I did what he said. He drove off and I called the cops. They found the guy and the car, but the presents were gone. It was almost two thousand dollars in presents. I had no idea what to do, so I decided to replace all of the gifts, but I couldn't afford it by myself. I felt terrible that some of the kids wouldn't be getting presents on Christmas, and it's all my fault. Then, I saw Tai walking down the street, and…I don't know. It just seemed like a good idea at the time."

Silence followed Sora's words. The three other women watched her for a moment. Sora looked up, expecting to see the loathing and disgust she herself felt. Sympathetic, understanding eyes returned her forlorn gaze.

"Sora," Marianna said softly, "I know you would not have done such a thing without a good reason. Mind you, I am not approving of your actions, but I do understand them."

Sora laughed lightly, "You sound like my mother."

Marianna smiled, "That sounds like a compliment."

…

That night, Tai dreamed with Sora once again, only this time, her smile made his dreams radiant and warm. He awoke happily, a strange feeling overcame him and he lay in bed for a while, recalling the dream.

Sora dreamt about the mugger, and once again, her heart filled with self-loathing. Then, she heard Marianna's kind words, and calmed. Her dream shifted, and Tai stood in the centre of William-Sonoma, a brilliant smile on his face. Sora awoke to her alarm clock, confused, but rested.

…

After breakfast was prepared, Sora made her way to Mrs. Kamiya's bedroom, armed with cleaning supplies. She began with the vacuum then picked up the duster. While the moved about the room, a small picture fell off the dresser. Sora quickly retrieved the photograph and paused. A girl with light brown hair and eyes smiled at Sora from the frame. She recalled Marianna's description of Kari, but it was not that caused Sora to study the picture closely. She had seen this girl very recently. Sora cast her memory back to the time before the mugging. Suddenly, she placed the girl. Sora quickly, but efficiently finished cleaning Mrs. Kamiya's room. Ensuring that she had done a thorough job, she ran to the kitchen and grabbed the telephone.

"Hey Mom, its Sora. I'm doing fine. How is everything there? That's good. No, everyone here is very nice. Listen, Mom, there's something important I need to tell you. You know the thirteen year old girl in the orphanage? Yeah, the one with amnesia. I think I know who her family is."

……………………………………………

Gato: There, chapter two. Damn, this is turning out to be longer than I thought. One more chapter, and that's it.

Irie: Reviewer response!!

Gato: Yes ma'am!

TO Marie Darkhome: Thanks for the review. You should be impressed. I'm updating this story much faster than I've ever done. Ever. It will be finished soon and I'm glad you like the story.

TO Steve-Racer: Hey, I LOVE Christmas too. Best time of the year, in my opinion. Glad you like the story. The review was greatly appreciated.

TO Tai-for-you: Thanks!

TO Musashibf: Thanks for the review. Hope there was enough plot for you in this chapter.

TO shiva-dragon: Fast enough for you?

TO SoratoFan: Glad you like it. 

TO Vikkilovesu: So happy that you love it. Thanks for the review.

TO digimon-Taiora: Aww, thanks!! Yeah, Tai will get better, I promise. Thanks for the luck on my exams! You're so sweet!

Gato: That's all for now.


	3. Miracles

Gato: I think this will be the final chapter of this terribly clichéd Christmas tale.

Irie: You really have a talent for insulting your stories, don't you?

Gato: That I do. Anyhow, I am pretty happy as I get to go home tomorrow.

Irie: Yep, she gets to spend more time with herself and her yellow hippo clan.

Gato: _shakes head_ You confuse me so much. Please do the disclaimer.

Irie: She only owns the plot.

………………………………………

Sora finished the conversation with her mother just as Marianna entered the kitchen.

"You'll never guess what I just heard," Marianna said happily.

Sora frowned quizzically, "What?"

"Sarah wants all of the servants to partake in Christmas Eve dinner. She's hired people to serve the food, so we only have to prepare it. Isn't that amazing? And, of course, we gat Christmas Day off."

"That is incredible!" Sora grinned, then paused, "But wait, that means I can't spend Christmas Eve with my family."

Marianna thought on this point for several minutes. "The only suggestion I can make if to talk to Tai. He's the one who employed you, after all."

Sora nodded, "Yeah. I have to go Christmas shopping with him anyhow. We have to buy something for his dad. What do you get for the man who has everything?"

Marianna grinned, "More of everything."

"That was tons of help," Sora replied with a laugh as she left the kitchen.

…

Sora met Tai in the garage once more. He glanced at her, his brown eyes expressing something other than cold, aloof scorn. She grinned at this change in her employer and asked, "What are we going to buy for your father?"

Tai shook his head, "I have no idea. I've been trying to remember one of his hobbies, but all he does is work."

Sora thought she detected a hint of bitterness under his flat tone. She nodded and forced herself to think. She found this act more difficult than usual due to Tai's eyes. She focused her eyes on the Porsche and recalled a gift she had given her father years earlier. "Does your father have any family portraits in his office?"

"No," Tai replied, "he had one for a while, but the sun discoloued it. Why do you ask?"

"I was thinking that you could get a family portrait framed and mounted. It would be a lovely gift. You could even give him a picture with Kari in it," Sora said quickly; her enthusiasm prevented her from thinking through her words.

Tai paled distinctly, his eyes lost their kind sparkle. Sora bit her lip and lowered her gaze. She hated herself for her thoughtless words. Tai's voice sounded hollow as he demanded, "How do you know about _her_?"

"Tai…uh, sir, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

"How did you know?" He demanded again. His cold eyes frightened Sora.

"I…I head about it through the media a long time ago," she lied, "I am very sorry."

"Return to your place in the kitchen," Tai commanded forcefully.

Sora bit back several responses and fled the garage. As she changed her clothing, she forced the tears away. She had angered him without intention. Finally, Sora returned to the kitchen, much to Marianna's surprise. The Hispanic woman noticed her co-worker's expression and asked no questions. She merely put Sora to work on a blueberry pie. Sora mentally thanked Marianna and attempted to focus her attention on the pie crust. As she rolled out the dough, Tai's grief stricken face rose in her mind.

…

Tai locked himself in his room and removed the picture of Kari from his drawer. Despite his cold, uncaring charade, he still believed his sister was alive. Sora's words had brought back a flood of painful memories. His mother's desperate cries, becoming shriller and shriller when Kari did not respond. The police looking through the house; demanding if Kari had any reason to run away. The year of waiting with no news. Mr. Kamiya's decision to remove all reminders of Kari from the household.

Tai had the perfect picture to give to his father if he took Sora's advice. The photograph had been taken on Christmas Day. Tai had wrapping on his arms. Kari wore several gift bows in her hair. His mother wore her housecoat, and a beautiful smile. His father had them all wrapped in a warm embrace. Tai gazed at the picture fondly. He had treated cruelly because of his lack of emotions. Due to his pride, however, he could not apologize to her so soon. Being around Sora caused Tai a joy he did not believe he could feel. He had forced himself to be cold and hard after Kari's disappearance, but Sora slowly showed him true joy once again. Tai remained in his room, reminiscing and contemplating, until the bell sounded for dinner.

…

A mute and distressed Sora served dinner that evening. She performed all her tasks perfectly, but her usual smile had vanished. She felt slight elation when Tai dined with his parents again, but shrank away from his gaze.

Sora and Liza cleared the dinner dishes while Marianna scrubbed several pots. After loading the dishwasher, Sora settled on a stool with a glass of water. Marianna turned from the sink. "So, are you going to tell me what's bothering you, honey?"

Sora slowly sipped her tasteless drink, "It's nothing really, Marianna. I just said some stupid things."

"It happens to the best of us," Marianna sympathized. "Especially if we have feelings for the person we're talking to."

Sora chocked on her water. Marianna smiled lightly. Sora took several breaths and replied, "What are you talking about? I don't like Tai!"

"Of course you don't." Marianna turned back to the sink.

Sora frowned at her glass of water and nearly dropped it when Tai entered the kitchen. He scanned the room, his eyes resting on Sora. "I wish to speak with you, Sora."

"Yes, sir." Sora placed her glass on the counter and followed Tai out of the kitchen. She thought she heard Marianna snicker.

"Sora, I treated you unfairly earlier," Tai began once they reached the sitting room, "and I wanted to apologize for my behaviour…"

"Oh, no, sir," Sora interrupted. "I should be the one apoligizing to you."

Tai shook his head, "Regardless, I wish you to accompany me to the mall once more. I have ther perfect photograph for my father's present."

Sora obligied and ten minutes later, the pair left the house in a red Porshce.

Tai swaggered into an expensive photography studio. Sora followed meekly, her eyes drawn the the stunning models on the walls. Finally, her curiosuty took control and she asked, "Sir, may I see the picture you chose?"

"Yes, Sora. And, if you wish, you can call me Tai."

Sora smiled in response, attempting to fight the blush rising in her cheeks. Tai removed the pictured from it's frame. Sora gasped in wonder at the beautiful picture. It radiated the love and warmth she expected in a family. "It's beautiful...Tai."

He turned to a man clad in black and began to discuss the photograph. Sora wandered away from Tai, mexmerized by the photographs. She felt that the glossy black-and-white pictures seemed so elegant.

"Are you a model?" A male voice demanded.

Sora turned in surprise and saw the same man Tai had spoken to. She laughed lightly, "No, I'm hardly a model. Currently, I work for Mr. Kamiya."

"I see," the man murmured. "Well, if you ever need another job, you should consider modeling for this studio. We can always use more beautiful women." He handed her a small black and white business card.

Sora took the card, his flattery rendering her mute. He smiled and returned to his desk. She shook her head lightly, and saw Tai walk in the door.

"Where were you?" Sora asked softly.

"I just needed to pick something up," he replied. "Now, we have to wait about two hours before the picture is ready. I thought we could use that time to buy you a dress."

"A dress?" Sora frowned in confusion. "A dress for what?"

"For Christmas Eve. I believe my mother informed you that all of the servants will be dining with us. It is a formal occasion, and as such, you will need a dress."

"Oh." Sora paused. "I meant to talk to you about this, sir, Tai. I was wondering if I could spend Christmas Eve with my family. It would mean the world to me, and to them."

Tai frowned and regained his usual cold tone, "Well, if I remember correctly, you are working off a debt. You have no right to ask me for days off."

Sora lowered her gaze. Though his words held the truth, she disagreed greatly with them. Her emotions took control for a moment and she shouted, "Maybe if you know why I stole your money to begin with, you wouldn't be such a jerk about it."

She expected him to blow up at her for her words. Instead, he smiled. Sora gaped in wonder. She thought Taichi Kamiya had forgotten how to smile. He noticed her expression, and the smile widened. "Perhaps what you say is true. Why don't you tell me your story, Sora."

Sora stuttered through the beginning of her tale, fascinated by Tai's smile. Finally she regained her composure and retold her story as dusk settled upon the city.

…

Sora finished her tale and exhaled slowly. She waited for some form of reaction from Tai. Finally, it arrived. "Why didn't you tell me that from the beginning?"

"I…I didn't think you would care," she replied honestly.

Tai pondered her words. "You're right. Before I met you, I wouldn't have cared at all. But, this is going to sound strange, but since I've met you, I've been remembering the good things that happened when Kari was with us. You reminded me why she loved Christmas so much. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were an angel."

Sora blushed at his words. He slowly approached her and she found herself lost in his chocolate-kissed eyes. She knew what action would follow, and willed it to occur. Tai gently kissed her, much to his own surprise.

When they separated, he grinned once again. "I propose a compromise."

"Oh really?" She asked, curious.

"How about you stay for Christmas Eve dinner, and then you can go home to your family as soon as you are done eating. Wait, I'll do you one better. You're family is invited to Christmas Eve dinner at our house."

"Are you serious?" She cried. Tai nodded. Throwing her arms around him, she whispered, "Thank-you so much. I don't know how to repay you."

"You already have," he replied softly. "Now come on! We still have to buy you a dress."

…

Sora stared in shock, "Tai, this is a Vera Wang gown!"

"I know, now try it on."

"I can't afford this, Tai."

"But I can. Call it a Christmas present. Now go and try it on!" He gently shoved her into the change room. Sora gently slipped on the backless, dark-blue dress. It came down to the floor with a slight up to the right knee. She slowly stepped out of the cubicle. The sales ladies gasped happily.

"You look stunning, miss!" One cried while clapping.

"The dress, it is perfect on you," another complimented.

"You look amazing," Tai muttered. "Now change back into your other clothes so I can pay for your dress.

Sora meekly obeyed, still reveling in his praise.

…

The pair picked up the portrait and returned to the Kamiya mansion with just enough time for Sora to help Marianna with dinner.

"Did you have a good date?" The Hispanic demanded once Sora entered the kitchen.

"I'll tell you about it once we get dinner on the table. What are we making tonight?"

"Pasta primavera. I'll start on the veggies, you get the noodles going. By the way, you're lipstick is smudged."

Sora blushed furiously and placed a generous amount of noodles in the pot. Marianna laughed lightly at the younger girls discomfort while she sliced the vegetables.

…

After dinner had been served and cleared, Marianna, Andreia, Liza and Sora sat in the kitchen. Sora related the days events, interrupted every so often by squealing from the younger maids.

"That is so _cute_!" Liza cried.

"I can't believe you managed to get through his tough guy shell," Andreia commented. "That's incredible."

"Eeek! I just realized that I don't have a dress for Friday!" Liza shrieked.

"Oh no!" Andreia muttered, "Neither do I!"

"Oh wow, I can't believe this Friday is Christmas Eve," Sora muttered.

"That's right. And dresses should be the last thing on your minds, girls. You can find some tomorrow evening. Now, Sora," Marianna turned to the red-head, "We start prep as of tomorrow. As much as I love how much you have helped Tai, I will need you full time in the kitchen for the next few days. It's going to be hard, I warn you from now."

"Fine by me," Sora implored. "You just tell me what I have to do, and I'll do it."

…

Later that night, Sora called her parents to inform them of their invitation to the Kamiya household. Her mother's excited voice echoed in the empty kitchen. "Really, Sora! How lovely of them. I must get myself a new dress for this Friday. And the boys really will need some new suits."

"Brilliant. Oh, and Mom, I have the perfect way to thank them for everything. Did you talk to the girl in the orphanage? Okay. Good. What did she say?"

…

Marianna had not lied when she said the prep work would be difficult. Every detail had to be perfect. Sora thought she might go insane if Liza corrected her once more. The only thing that kept Sora from losing her mind was Marianna's level-headed approach. She began with the appetizer prep and worked her way to the desert, explaining each dish carefully. Sora retired late every evening only to be up far too early for her own health. By 9:00 on Thursday night, they had finished the majority of the preparations. Sora felt ready to collapse.

Marianna grinned, "I warned you that it was hard work. Well, we're done for the night, and I'm turning in early. We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow. Good night, Sora, dear."

Sora took Marianna's advice, and collapsed into her bed at a quarter after nine. As she began to doze, she thought of her plan to repay the Kamitya's for everything. She prayed it would succeed.

Meanwhile, Tai played a game of go fish against his mother. She adored the changes in her son. He smiled, laughed, and even hummer Christmas carols in his untrained voice. She praised Sora for the miracle she had worked with Tai. Even Mr. Kamiya admitted that his son had changed for the better. He currently sat by the fire, a book open on his knee, and his eyes fixed lovingly on his wife and child.

…

Sora, Marianna, Liza, and all the other servants awoke before dawn the next morning. The cleaning staff scoured the house until ever surface gleamed. Sora, Marianna and several others began putting all the dishes together. Sora now understood the reason for the perfection. The dishes look divine once finished. Sora grinned, knowing she had aided in producing the meal. At four o'clock, the hired servers arrived, and all the servants dispersed to prepare themselves for the festivities. After her shower, Sora wrapped herself in an over-sized sweater and a pair of track pants. She stared at her hair the in mirror, determined to do something with the limp, red tresses. After nearly half a dozen different hair styles, Sora gave up. A knock at the door startled her.

"Hey," Liza grinned from the doorway. "I was wondering if you wanted any help with hair or makeup."

"Make-up I'm fine, but _please_ do something with my hair!" Sora begged.

Liza giggled and examined Sora's hair critically. Finally she cried, "We're going to curl it. Hold on one second. I'm just going to get my curling iron and stuff."

Liza returned a few moments later with a curling iron, a comb, hairspray, elastics, bobby pins, and much more. She sat Sora down and took her position behind the red-headed girl with her curling iron in hand.

Nearly an hour later, Liza declared, "Finished."

Sora glanced at herself in the mirror. Her once bland hair hung in large ringlets bas her shoulders. Liza had pinned half of it off her face, leaving several shorter pieces to hang near her eyes. Sora smiled happily. "Liza, you're a genius! You should be a hairdresser!"

"Maybe someday," Liza mused. "Now, if I do my hair, can you help me with my make-up? I'm really bad at it."

…

At six thirty, the guests began to arrive. Andrew assumed his post by the door. Sora emerged from her room and walked over to the other girls.

"Sora, you look so beautiful!" Liza cried. She wore a floor length, black halter dress.

"You really do," Andreia admired. Her tight, forest green, knee length dress showed off her figure.

"So do you two!" Sora grinned.

Marianna exited her room in a stunning, red, flamenco dress. The three younger girls gaped in shock. She grinned, "You always need something fancy lying around, just in case. Now come one, girls. Let's go and get something to eat before the food gets cold."

…

Sora saw her parents arrive and threw herself into their arms. "Mom, Dad. Twins! I missed you guys so much."

"We missed you dearly, Sora," Mrs. Kamiya smiled. "Look at you, dear. You look amazing."

"So do you, Mom."

The bell sounded for dinner, and Sora led her family to the dining room, where they were greeted by a very happy Sarah Kamiya.

…

Sora found herself seated across from Tai at dinner. She grinned at him as he pulled out her chair. "You look beautiful," he whispered and kissed her lightly. Just before dinner began, Tai raised his glass. "I would like to propose a toast to the excellent servants we have in our household. Without them, this dinner would not have been possible."

The other members of the table murmured their ascent and raised their glasses. Tai smiled directly at Sora before taking a sip. She sipped her own drink to hide the colour rising in her face.

After the meal, which Marianna declared was the best one yet, a band began to play in the ballroom. Sora wandered into said room with her parents. A moment later, Tai approached the group. The gallantly kissed the hands of both women and bowed to Sora's father. "Sir, with your permission, I would like to ask your daughter for a dance."

Sora's father grinned despite his protective instinct and agreed. The twins snickered.

Tai nimbly led Sora around the dance floor for over and hour. Every so often, he would kiss her softly, or vice versa. After one final slow dance, Tai took Sora over to a corner of the ballroom.

"Sora, there isn't a way to thank you for everything that you've done for me and my family. However, I do want to try." He handed her a small box, "Merry Christmas, Sora."

Sora slowly opened the velvet case to see a beautiful, white-gold, Tiffany's locket. She gasped as she read the inscription on the locket. 'Sora, my perfect angel.' She threw her arms around Tai and showed his with her kiss how much the gift meant to her.

…

By midnight, most of the guests had dispersed. Sora knew now was the time to put her plan into action. She retrieved the car keys from her mother and discreetly slipped out of the house.

Sora's mother talked to Mrs. Kamiya, while the twins entertained Tai. Sora's father found himself in a conversation about business with Mr. Kamiya.

Liza, in whom Sora had confided her plan, told the secret to Andreia and Marianna. Tears came to the Hispanic's eyes. "Is she sure?"

"Pretty sure," Liza replied.

"I really hope so," Andreia implored. "It would be the most amazing Christmas present anyone could receive."

…

Half an hour later, the guests had gone and the front door slowly opened. Sora entered, much to the surprise of the Kamiya family. She removed her jacket and said, "Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya. And, of course, Tai. You have all been so very kind to me these past days. Tai gave me a second chance, and you never once questioned me. You even allowed me to bring my family to this lovely party, something for which I am eternally grateful. I had no idea how to thank you for everything, and then I acquired a piece of information at the orphanage where I volunteer. And, well, I think this will speak for itself."

Sora stepped aside to reveal a small, teenaged girl. Her light brown hair ended where the string of her camera began. Her soft eyes scanned the room and took in each member of the Kamiya family. Tears formed in the girl's eyes as recognition finally dawned, overcoming the amnesia. "Tai! Mom! Dad!" She cried, and flung herself into her family's arms.

Tears of joy slid down Mrs. Kamiya's cheeks as she wordlessly hugged her daughter. Mr. Kamiya forced back tears as he whispered, "Kari. Oh my darling Kari." Tai scooped up his little sister and hugged her for nearly fifteen minutes.

"Sora," Mrs. Kamiya began, "how can we ever repay you?"

"Just seeing your joy is payment enough."

"You truly are an angel," Mr. Kamiya said. "You should be proud of your daughter. She truly is an angel."

Marianna, her cheeks wet with tears embraced Sora. "God bless you, mija."

The Kamiya family celebrated the return of their daughter with the Takenouchis and the remaining servants. Sometime before the dawn, Tai took Sora out onto a small balcony.

"Sora, you are the most incredible person I have ever met. If you are an angel, I would give up what is left of my life just to spend more time with you. Thank-you."

And he kissed her once more, reaffirming in the minds of all the reality of Christmas miracles.

…………………………………………

Gato: Whew done. And exhausted.

Irie: No kidding. Even I'm starting to think crooked.

Gato: …Sure.

TO Steve-Racer: Aww, thanks!! I'm so glad you like it!

TO Musashibf: Okay, so there was no mistletoe. Or diamonds. But there was more Taiora!!

TO Tai-for-you: Here's the update and yep, it was Kari. Thanks so much for the review.

TO Marie Darkholme: That's right, Tai studying, hehe. Glad you think my story is interesting!! Thanks for reviewing.

TO jtr: Glad you like it, and there was not huge love scene. Not that I was planning one.

TO hannah: Thanks so much!! You're so sweet. No need to be angry, the orphan was indeed Kari!

TO SoratoFan: Thanks!

TO Cool Crystal Girl: Not an army of cookies!! Hehe. Glad I exceeded your expectations! Thanks so much for the review.

TO angel-skie: Yep, that's why I wrote it. Glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing.

TO digimon-Taiora: Yep, this was the last one, and Tia was much for 'Tai-sih'. Did you like it?

TO Litanya: I updated really fast! Glad you're enjoying it!!

LcD1012: Thankies!!

Gato: That's all for this story, my dear. I might make sequel type things, but not for a while. You should all be proud. I finished this story faster than I have ever finished any other story. Ever. It was hard, but I did it. Now, I must be off. So, Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night.

Irie: Or, as I say, Happy Snowflake Day to all and to all a good dawn!!

PS – If any of you are Harry Potter or Inuyasha fans, please check out my other fics. I have tons of other Digimon stuff too!!


End file.
